


Under the Oak Tree

by orphan_account, plantjimin



Series: Story of Evil AU [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda, and it doesn't have a lot of angst, it can be interpreted that aomine has a crush on momoi, kingdom au, one-sided! Kuromomo, so it doesn't really go into detail, sorry but it's for the plot, up to you really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantjimin/pseuds/plantjimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Satsuki,” he started, “why are you being so kind? I’m only an outcast, an unwanted child. Do you only care because you don’t want to be cruel? Are you only kind because I’m different from you?”</p><p>  As Daiki spoke, he hands slowly curled into fists.<br/>Am I just a new, interesting plaything? I bet she doesn’t really like me, she probably just -”</p><p>  “You’re wrong,” Satsuki interrupted, reaching up to frame Daiki’s face in her hands, “You’re the most wonderful person I’ve met.”</p><p>  Tears clouded Daiki’s dark blue eyes. Even if the world hated him, he still had Satsuki. That was all that mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Oak Tree

 An oddity, an anomaly. Without fail, those hushed words would leave the lips of the villagers every time he walked the streets. With his midnight blue hair, dark brown skin and a brash attitude, Daiki was shunned by the people of the Pink kingdom. 

 

 The ancient oak tree stood alone in the forest, the single green tree in a forest of pink, its gnarled and twisted branches likening it to the mythological dragons of chaos. It went without saying that the tree was avoided because of that simple fact. Daiki laughed bitterly as he lay beside the aging tree.  _ My only companion is a stupid old tree. How pathetic. _

 

* * *

 Daiki walked the familiar route to the ancient tree. Cherry blossom season had started, leaving the forest ground littered with the soft pink of petals. Kicking at the fallen petals, he stalked forward in search of his dear green, away from all the accursed pink.  _ Keep fooling yourself, Daiki. You just wish you had that pink. _

 

* * *

 It should’ve been brown. It should’ve stayed brown.  _ It shouldn't be pink. _ But no matter what should and should not be, the fact remained. There was a  _ pink _ stain. 

 

 The girl lay on her side, flowing pink hair splayed over on the ground, fair skin a stark contrast against the dark brown ground. Her eyes were closed and her hands limp by her side. A closer inspection revealed that she was breathing - albeit barely. 

 

 Daiki squatted beside the mysterious girl and hesitantly poked her cheek. No response. 

 

 “Um, Miss Stranger,” Daiki called out, poking her cheek again, “wake up. I don’t think you should be this deep in the forest. You’re alive, right?”

 

 A couple more minutes were spent jabbing the strange girl’s cheek. Despite the continuous disturbance, the girl never stirred.  _ Ah well, I’ll just leave then. Someone else will probably come looking for her anyway. _ Sighing, Daiki stood up, stretching as he did so. Squatting that long really did a number on his legs. 

 

 However, as he started to walk away, he heard a soft groan. Startled, Daiki whipped his head back - almost snapping his neck in the process. The mysterious girl was getting up.

 

 The girl groggily rubbed her eyes with one hand while the other pushed her to a sitting position. 

 

 “Where…” the girl  murmured , looking around blearily, “Where am I?”

 

* * *

 The last of the pink petals had fallen. Sitting under the oak tree, Satsuki lay curled up against Daiki. Looking down, Daiki gently ran his hand through Satsuki’s hair. 

 

 “Hey, Satsuki,” he started, “why are you being so kind? I’m only an outcast, an unwanted child. Do you only care because you don’t want to be cruel? Are you only kind because I’m different from you?”

 

 As Daiki spoke, he hands slowly curled into fists.  _ Am I just a new, interesting plaything? I bet she doesn’t really like me, she probably just -” _

 

 “You’re wrong,” Satsuki interrupted, reaching up to frame Daiki’s face in her hands, “You’re the most wonderful person I’ve met.”

 

 Tears clouded Daiki’s dark blue eyes. Even if the world hated him, he still had Satsuki. That was all that mattered.

 

* * *

 Satsuki - no,  _ princess  _ Satsuki - was betrothed. She was betrothed to the prince of the neighbouring kingdom, Prince Seijuro. Daiki was fine with it, though. At least she would be happy there.

 

* * *

 Satsuki  _ was _ happy there, but for all the wrong reasons. Satsuki should’ve known better than to fall for the quiet teal-haired servant of the prince. She shouldn’t have stalked him. But regardless of what she did, Daiki would always support her.

 

* * *

 Satsuki shouldn’t have done a lot of things, but most of all, she shouldn’t have gotten caught. Daiki’s trembling hands ran through Satsuki’s beautiful pink hair. A thin red vine wrapped around her slender neck, tiny red flowers blossomed on the ground around her.  _ I need to stop with the plant analogies. It makes me sound like Satsuki. _

 

* * *

 Daiki started living in a small chapel near the harbor, away from everyone else. The monarchy of the Red kingdom had been overthrown in a revolution, but Daiki couldn’t care less.  _ The revolution didn’t bring Satsuki back. Nothing can. _

 

 Daiki stared up at the cross hanging from the ceiling. Now that Satsuki was gone, his existence was meaningless once more.

 

* * *

 Someone had joined him at the chapel. The newcomer’s poise and red hair and eyes bugged Daiki. This ‘Sei’ rubbed him the wrong way. Perhaps it was the despair and numbness in his eyes that convinced Daiki to let him stay.

 

* * *

 Daiki heard him. He wished he hadn’t, but he had. Sei was the one and only Akashi Seijuro. Of course.  _ Of bloody course _ . Of all the tricks the universe had to play on him, this was the worst.  _ How dare he deceive me. _ Daiki stalked to the beach where he knew the other would be, every day at this time.

 

 Sei - no, Akashi Seijuro - stood at the edge of the water, staring off to the endless sea. The sea breeze gently ruffled his crimson hair. Daiki crept up to him, drawing his hunting knife. He pointed the knife at Akashi Seijuro’s back and swung.

 

* * *

  Daiki stared at the cross hanging from the ceiling.  _ I’m sorry, Satsuki. I couldn’t avenge you. He is just like I was back then, cast away and all alone.  _

  
 Daiki thought about the illusion he’d seen. He wondered who that teal-haired boy standing by the shore was.


End file.
